fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers
Here's a list of monsters from the show Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. NOTE: The monsters are counterparts of monsters from various seasons of Super Sentai that weren't adapted in any of the Power Rangers seasons. Motorhead A motorcycle-themed monster who rides a motorbike. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Explosive Nebula General Kamikaze" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Telephona A female telephone-themed monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Electric Nebula Teacher Miss Telephone" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Potbelly A pot-like monster with a pretty weird face on his belly. He has the ability to capture any human in his body. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Pot Taoist" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Birdcage Amigo A sombrero-wearing, left-golden-legged monster with the torso of a birdcage. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bird Cage Vagabond" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Hat Full Of Cards A monster with a hat full of cards for his head. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Duke of Trumps" from Dairanger: The Movie. Dark Joker Hat Full Of Card's giant form when he uses the power of the Joker card on his head. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Great King Ojaru" from Dairanger: The Movie. Octohead A female monster with an octopus-like head. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Rokurokubi" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. White Tiger Fighter A white tiger-themed monster who is a skilled martial artist. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bakeneko" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Cauliflower Head A monster with a cauliflower-like head. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Dorotabou" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Humpty Lumpty A gigantic clown-like monster that has the ability to run over & squish people by rolling over them. His name is a pun for "Humpty Dumpty". NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Konakijiji" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Tornado Mummy A swirly-smudgy-looking, mummy-like monster that releases powerful tornadoes. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Shirouneri" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Yowie A furry mask-wearing monster. According to Australian legend, the Yowie is a gigantic humanoid beast that's related to the famous Bigfoot of North America. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Keukegen" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Cyclops Fish A one-eyed fish monster that has an umbrella for a weapon. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Kasabake" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Ugly Toadina A kind-of-creepy-looking female monster who carries a purse-like jar filled with magic sand. Anyone (especially cute guys) who calls her ugly gets thrown at with Toadina's sand, which turns them into mindless slaves. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Sunakaje Babaa" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Killer Weasel A psychotic weasel-like monster who can move at a extraordinary speed. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Kamaitachi" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Paraselia A female monster that carries an umbrella for a weapon. She's Cyclops Fish's girlfriend. Her name is a pun for parasol. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Karakasa" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Matador Minotaur A poncho-wearing, Spanish-speaking minotaur that resembles a matador, or bullfighter. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Ushioni" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. B. Frankenstein A blue Frankenstein monster that can stich himself back together during a battle. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Nopperabou" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Snow Witch A witch that has the ability to create snowmen to use as footsoldiers in battle. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Yukionna" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Psycho the Clown A psychotic clown monster with a baton that turns any weapon into worthless junk. He & Humpty Lumpty are sworn brothers. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bimboogami" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Senag A gigantic elephant-like monster. His name & design are derived from an evil inversion of the Hindu god Ganesh. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Oonyuudou" from Kakuranger: The Movie. Mono-Martian Brothers Senag's henchmen, a pair of one-eyed aliens that wear 70's clothes. NOTE: These monsters are counterparts of the "Hitotsume Kozou Brothers" from Kakuranger: The Movie. General Brainiac A monster with a very powerful brain that helps him create plots & correct any mistakes during a battle. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bara Brain" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Sweeney Chop A scary monster that wieleds a butcher knife. His name is a pun for Sweeney Todd. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bara Nightmare" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Mech-Cop Geric has stolen Baron's old police action figure & turned it into this robot/monster who thinks that the Myth Rangers are criminals. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bara Police" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Gangsta Boy A monster that resembles a gangster & battles using wrestling moves. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "JJ Jetton" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Olympicles A monster that's based on an Olympic torch. His name is a portmanteau for Olympic's & Musc'les. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "VV Goriin" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Cellphone Boy A cellphone-themed monster whose power is to steal electricity from any communication device. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "DD Donmo" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Paul Rebel An Independence Day-themed monster whose name & design are a pun of Paul Revere. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "HH Wasshoishoi" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Gas Hog A gas tank-themed monster that tries to steal Earth's gas. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "SS Sutatanzo" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Space Cockroaches This unnamed couple are Space Cockroaches, a group of anthromorphic cockroaches from outer space. The male Space Cockroach can create earthquakes while he dances, & the female one can suck energy out of people by kissing them. NOTE: These monsters are counterparts of "GG Goki-Chan" & "II Goki-Chan" from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. ''Stingray'' A stingray-like monster than can fly through space & fire lasers from his eyes. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Sting Ray Nejire" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Rose Diva A rose-themed monster that can whip the rangers with her vines & blast them as well with her shoulder flowers. She could turn people's skin green & leafy. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Rose Nejire" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. ''Mole Monster'' A mole monster that can travel underground & attack from above. He uses his metal visor to attack the rangers with an energy blast. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Mole Nejire" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Pyroshroom A monster that can breath fire, throw his mushroom cap hat like a spinning blade, blast lasers from his eyes, & release spores from his body. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Mushroom Nejire" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Toxicada A cicada-like monster whose face slightly resembles a gas mask. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Cicada Nejire" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Porky Pig A pig-like monster that has a infinite appetite. He can blast a large amount of garlic breath, & he can abandon a battle to look for food if he gets hungry (since his weakness is hunger). When Geric introduced this monster to his henchmen, Jizo & Jozac told him, "You just took the name of a famous cartoon character & turned him bad!" And Geric ended ended up telling them, "I couldn't think of a better name, okay?" A little gag later on in the episode where Porky's in is that the rangers say the same thing Jizo & Jozac said. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Pig Nejire" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Porcudillo A porcupine/armadillo monster that can roll himself up into a spiked ball, as well as shoot quills of fire, energy beams from his mouth, & quick speed. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Porcupine Nejilar" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. ''Robo-Canary'' A robotic canary-like monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Canary Nejilar" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Sonic Titan A humanoid monster that can make himself disappear & reappear in various locations. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Illusionary Nejilar" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Crustacea-Shocker A crab monster that has a high-pressure water cannon concealed in his claw & a strong shell on his back that can deflect his opponent's attacks. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Crab Nejilar" from Denji Sentai Megaranger. ''Space Biker'' A Space Biker who wants to build a motorcycle highway though the Milky Way for space bikers much like him to wreak havoc. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Helmedor" from Megaranger vs. Carranger. Leather Bug An overweight, leather-wearing, flea-like monster that's trying to find some sort of heat source for something. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Rigurou" from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Rocker Cat A catfish-like monster who plays a mean guitar, which releases powerful ultrawaves. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Amehoshi" from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Hammerstein A monster whose name & design are derived from a hammer version of Frankenstein's monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Hammers" from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Multi-Cannon King A robot with cannons all over his body. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bazookas" from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Sir Chainsawlot A chainsaw-themed knight monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Chainsaws" from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Phantoclops A purple cyclops monster that, despite the second part of his portmanteau name, has a myriad eyes all over his body, as well on his tentacles. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Godai" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Stinging Ogre A yellow insect/ogre-like monster that can fire his barbs at anything & make it explode. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Hirugemuuja" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Mutant Ray A mutated flying ray monster that Geric creates from a manta ray by shooting a laser at it. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Demosu" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. ''Grim Reaper'' Geric creates his own version of the Grim Reaper. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Deathmine" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Tigerahnapir A monster with the head of a tapir, torso with the face of a pirahna, & arms & legs of a tiger. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bahamuu" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Sparta-Pig A pig monster with a Spartan soldier theme. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Garubaria" from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. Sniper Joker A jester-like monster who is a skilled sniper. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Sniper Reihou" from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. ''Red Samurai'' A samurai-like monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Buki Shounin Banjan" from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Bubba the Walrus A large mutated armored walrus that's armed with a handcannon. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Hell's Gate Prisoner Hairball" from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. He also shares the same name of one of the Muppet characters. White Devil A rogue fighter who fights at supersonic speed. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Boribaru" from Timeranger vs. GoGo-V.